


Calling from the future

by aussiemel



Category: Doctor Who, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiemel/pseuds/aussiemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old Jack O'Neill meets an unusual stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling from the future

Young Jack O'Neill looked around the deserted park, looking for the source of the whirring noise. Suddenly out of no-where a large blue box appears, on its side the words 'Public Police Call Box' are written.

Looking around the park Jack makes sure no one else is around, before slowly approaching the blue police box. Jack thinks it looks like something out of the past, he's never seen anything like it. Without warning the door to the box opens revealing a man to be in his mid thirties and a young girl just slightly older than himself.

"Hello, would you mind telling me what year it is? I seem to have traveled slightly off course" The older man asks him.

"1971 sir, who are you? You don't look like you're from around here. I'm Jack O'Neill" Jack asks.

"Fantastic! I'm The Doctor and this is Rose"

"And just what is that" Jack says pointing at the blue police box.

"That is the TARDIS" The doctor replies "Well we'd better be off, we've a lot to do and were a few years too late. See you around Jack O'Neill" The doctor says turning and following Rose into the TARDIS.

"Wait!" Jack calls after him "Will I see you again?" Jack asks he quiet liked the strange man.

"Let's just say, I'm in your future Jack O'Neill" The Doctor replies. With the whirring noise that signaled its arrival the TARDIS was gone. Leaving Jack wondering just what the Doctor had meant by that last comment.

Finis


End file.
